


You're The Devil In Disguise

by orphan_account



Category: SMP Live (Minecraft), SMP live, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Wilbur will introduce him to kindness and love, Basically non consensual everything, Blood and Gore, CallMeCarson - Freeform, Character Death, Demon Summoning, Demon!Jschlatt, Drama, Drugs, Enemies to Friends, He has never experienced love, Human!Wilbur, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Psychological Torture, Religious Content, Schlatt is easily flustered, Slimecicle - Freeform, Ted Nivison - Freeform, The Layers Of Hell, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Until Schlatt goes soft, Violence, dante's inferno, until the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur makes a bet with a guy he meets at a college party. This bet might be the biggest mistake of his entire life.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to edgy music in my room when I had a Brain Blast and came up with this. If either Schlatt or Wilbur sees and/or reads this, I'm terribly sorry.

Wilbur looks down at his feet as he walks to a party he was invited to. He holds his phone in his hoodie pocket tight, debating on turning back around and making up some lame excuse to the kid that invited him. "I forgot I had to work that night," or "A friend of mine invited me somewhere else," or even "I completely forgot." 

He would pull the excuse of "There was some family trouble," but his family is all the way in England. It would be difficult to pull that one off without telling the full story.

Wilbur is pulled out of his head by the sound of loud music blasting. He looks up from the ground to see a small house, and a guy in a hoodie, standing next to the crosswalk next to it. The closer Wilbur looks the more familiar the person gets. It's the kid who invited him. 

"Charlie," he calls out, happy to at least know that the kid wouldn't ditch him. Charlie turns around, and a smile grows on his face.

"Wilbur!" Charlie runs up to Wilbur, and pats him on the back. They're not close friends. I fact Wilbur doesn't have too many close friends in New York. "I thought you wouldn't come."

Wilbur shrugs. "Ah, I didn't have much to do. So I thought 'Why not?'" Charlie laughs, and walks him into the house. 

It's super loud inside. 

He regrets not bringing earplugs or something. The people around him are all clearly drunk or high, screaming the lyrics to the song or talking about nothing. Wilbur immediately regrets his decision.

Charlie immediately notices his discomfort. "Hey," he tries to console. "Listen. If you wanna just chill with me for the whole thing, I'm fine with that. I think my friends would like you." Wilbur looks at him, then nods his head. Charlie smiles back. "Well I'm going into the living room, you coming?"

Wilbur nods, and follows him. He meets Charlie's friends, who are nicer than he expected, but eventually he decided to move away from their loud antics. He stood with his back against a wall, holding a cup of... Something. He doesn't know but doesn't want to try it.

"Hey." 

Wilbur jumps at the sudden, and surprisingly loud, voice. He looks to his left to see a tall dude, dressed in a suspiciously clean and formal suit, smiling at him. He looks down for a moment before looking back up. "Uh. Hi."

The man nods. "I noticed you sitting alone in the corner, and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit bad for you."

Wilbur is a little freaked out by him, but hey, it's a college party. "Well, I'm doing okay, thanks for-"

"I'd like to make a bet with you."

Now Wilbur is just confused. "If you're just trying to sell you something, I'm not interested," he says in an annoyed tone. "So if you are please leave me alone."

The man in the suit stops smiling. A half-lidded, unforgiving glare occupies his face. He grabs Wilbur's cup and tosses it to the floor.

Wilbur tries to speak up, but is only held against the wall by his arms. For someone so thin this guy is surprisingly strong.

"I'm going to say this again. I'd like to make a bet with you."

Something overcomes Wilbur. His peripheral vision throbs, and he's suddenly wanting to make a bet with this stranger, His logical screams are tuned out as he gently pushes against the man's hands. He promptly lets go. "Okay, what have you got?"

The man's original smile reappears. He turns and points up to the top floor. One of Charlie's friends, who Wilbur thinks is named Carson, is standing on the hand rail of the stairs. He's laughing drunkenly as people behind him, as well as at the bottom of the stairs, cheer him on.

"See him there?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think his odds of dying are?"

Wilbur is caught off-guard by the question. "His- The what now?" he asks.

The man hums, apparently finding his question funny. "Do you think he's going to die? Sorry I don't think I phrased that properly."

Wilbur takes a moment to examine the scene. Everything seems to have frozen, except the man in front of him and himself. Carson seems to be about to jump from the hand rail onto the coffee table in the living room, which if he had to guess would be a 9 foot drop. The coffee table is wooden, so most likely it's going to break. And-

"Wait," Wilbur pauses. "What are we betting? Money? 'Cause I'm broke."

The man shakes his head. "Nope. We can decide that after we figure out who wins." The man continues to stare at Wilbur intently, like he's memorizing every movement he makes.

Wilbur nods his head, then shifts his gaze back to the living room. He studies it for a while longer before landing on an answer: "Dies," he says. "I'd say he'll die."

The man's smile grows, and he nods his head. "And your name is?"

For a moment Wilbur is hesitant to answer. But like before, his peripheral vision throbs and he wants to tell him. "I'm Wilbur," he says. "Wilbur Soot. And what's your name sir?"

"I go by Schlatt," the man replies. "Now I think he's going to live. Let's see who's right." He turns his whole body to watch.

It isn't until Wilbur faces away from the man that he realizes: He would never bet with anyone at a party, nor tell them his name. His heart skips a beat and his breathing quickens. Schlatt takes his chin with his hand and lifts it to look at Carson. "Shhh, watch."

Wilbur watches as everything unfreezes and Carson leaps off the railing. People yell and scream as he falls, and lands on the table on his stomach. It splinters and breaks upon impact. He lays motionless, and the room suddenly quiets down. 

"OH FUCK!!" someone screams, as blood seeps out from under Carson's body. The whole house is blown into hysterics. The music is turned off, and tons of people run to the living room to see what's going on. Charlie and some of his friends bend down try to help him up. One of the friends, who Wilbur remembers as Ted, stands up after taking his pulse.

Schlatt glances down at Wilbur for a moment before looking back at Ted. 

Wilbur holds his breath.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!!" Ted yells, and people start screaming louder. Wilbur sighs, his whole chest compressing inwards. "HE NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!!" Ted adds, as the man in the suit slowly turns to look at Wilbur.

Wilbur is panting. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. He regrets coming. He regrets accepting Charlie's invitation. He regrets meeting Charlie. He regrets coming to study in the US. He-

"Well, looks like I won," Schlatt says. Wilbur can practically hear the smile in his voice. "It seems that your lack of optimism has backfired, my friend."

"I'm not your friend," Wilbur forces out. "This was a stupid bet, now what do I owe you?"

Schlatt clearly seems taken aback by Wilbur, leaning back a little and making a 'hmph' sound. After a couple moments, he lifts Wilbur's head to look him in the eye. "Before we decide, I have a couple questions to ask you."

Wilbur groans, pushing Schlatt's hand away. "If you're trying to get me subscribed to a dumbass magazine I told you I'm-"

Before Wilbur can finish his sentence Schlatt grabs his hand and pins it directly to his side, and his other hand covers Wilbur's mouth. "No. You wanna use profanity? Fine.

"Are you religious?" Schlatt asks, removing his hand and intently staring at Wilbur. It's like he's staring directly into his very being.

Wilbur is compelled to be honest. "I've grown up in a religious household. Christian. But I don't go to church anymore." It feels forced out, but it's the truth.

Schlatt nods his head, not moving his eyes the slightest. "Have you ever wondered what Hell is like? Or heard of Dante's Nine Circles?"

Wilbur can't find words. Someone in the house sees them, and shouts some sexual innuendo. Schlatt doesn't seem to notice or care, and Wilbur can't shift his gaze away. All he can do is nod. Thankfully, that's a good enough answer.

Schlatt's grip on Wilbur's hand loosens, and Wilbur quickly pulls his hand up to his chest. "Good. Glad you do." Schlatt's smile returns, only it looks half-assed and more like temporary satisfaction. 

Wilbur looks down at his hand, examining the marks left by Schlatt's hand. Schlatt smooths out his suit a bit. Wilbur finally finds the courage to speak.

"So, uh, What do I owe-"

Schlatt slams his fist into Wilbur's stomach, and while he's doubled over he grabs his neck and pushes him against the wall. Wilbur's feet aren't touching the ground, and he claws at Schlatt's hand.

"You owe me..."

Wilbur starts tearing up. He can't breathe.

"Living Hell."

Everything goes dark.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds out (vaguely) what he's gotten into, and who he's gotten into it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this is all fiction and in NO WAY do I condone ANYTHING like this. ok gn

"Wake up darling," Wilbur's mother says. "Did you sleep well?"

Wilbur can't bring himself to open his eyes. "Mmh, how'd you get here?..." he murmurs, shifting from his back to his side.

Wilbur's mum laughs. "You're home silly." He feels a soft hand pet his head, and he leans into the touch.

His mother laughs more...

"... Mum?"

And harder...

"Wait a minute."

And deeper. 

It's Schlatt.

Wilbur scrambles up, grabbing at the blanket covering him. He then realizes that he's shirtless. He squeals, pulling the blanket up over his chest. This makes Schlatt laugh harder.

"Oh my fuck," he manages through wheezes. "Aren't you just the most precious thing!" He throws his head back, revealing sharp teeth that Wilbur notes could probably puncture through his bones.

Wilbur is almost shaking with rage. "How do you... My mum... How did you-"

"Simple mind reading," Schlatt dismisses as he catches his breath. "Don't stress, it was all in good fun."

"No it wasn't," Wilbur strains, trembling. "I thought last night was-" He pauses. He looks down, under the blanket. He's completely naked, laying on asphalt. He swings his head up to look at Schlatt. "Did you... Have sex with me?!"

Schlatt freezes, then glances at Wilbur.

Not getting confirmation that they didn't, Wilbur becomes even more distraught. "Did I consent?!"

Schlatt sighs, shaking his head. "No, no, I-"

"I didn't consent?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Wilbur feels tears streaming down his face.

"Woah woah woah," Schlatt yells, and it's just now that Wilbur realizes that he has ram horns. "I did not rape you. That's disgusting. I, myself, am not that low." He says it in such a matter-of-fact tone that Wilbur is almost half convinced that he's a good person.

However, Wilbur shakes his head and stares Schlatt down. "Yeah, but you're low enough to kidnap me and lay me naked in asphalt! Where are we? Why am I naked? Why do you-"

Schlatt shushes him by placing his finger up to his mouth, while his other hand traces around Wilbur's collarbones. "We can answer your questions later. For now you just need to get dressed."

Schlatt stands up and adjusts his suit. Wilbur scoots back, then winces after dragging his ass across asphalt. He looks around and notices he's under a freeway bridge, in between tents of homeless people. He looks on the ground for some clothes, but jumps when Schlatt tosses him a folded pile of his clothes from last night.

"I cleaned them for you," Schlatt says. "Cleaned off all your dirty human grease and sweat." Schlatt shudders at the thought. "I don't know how you live like that..."

Wilbur stares at the clothes. They're so neatly folded that he can hardly imagine that this guy is his captor.

Oh yeah. That's right. He's been kidnapped.

"I have so many questions," Wilbur sobs, as he starts to cry into his hands. He hears Schlatt sigh in front of him, and he looks up.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up, you'll have a lot more later on and I don't wanna tell you; give you that sense of security. Now get up and get dressed. I'm getting impatient."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter but I'm figuring it out! Yay!


	3. Hospitals Suck Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Carson and Ted discuss the goings-on from last night's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ted is charlies father ted is charlies father 
> 
> LOOK I WANTED CLOSE FRIEND CUDDLE PLATONIC INTIMACY PLEASE THANK U

His heart throbs in his chest, waking him up.

Charlie, who's sitting in a chair next to his hospital bed, stares intently as Carson's chest rises and falls. Ted stands behind him, looking at his phone but too worried to actually be doing anything on it.

When Charlie hears Carson groan in pain, he jumps to his feet. "Dude you're awake! Ted he's awake!" Charlie elbows Ted in the side, who promptly shoves his phone in his pocket to look.

Carson attempts to sit up, but is too sore and bandaged to do so. He slowly starts to open his eyes. "Ugh," he murmurs, finding it difficult to do literally anything. "What... Where am I..."

Tears welling in his eyes, Charlie pats Carson's head. "You're okay, Ted and I are here," he soothes. "You're in a hospital. Do you remember last night at all?"

"I remember meeting your pussy ass classmate," Carson croaks, reaching for his glasses. "Not much else..."

Ted reaches over to the table next to Carson's hospital bed and hands him his glasses. "You were dared to jump off an indoor balcony. You were very drunk so I'm not surprised that you went through with it." Ted looks down at Charlie, and wipes his tears.

Charlie pushes Ted's hand away, and leans down to Carson. "Other than serious injuries to your chest and stomach areas you appear to be okay. Okay?"

Carson nods weakly. "How'd you get the money for the hospital?" he attempts to adjust himself but only winces in pain. "Where's everyone else? God fuck... These beds suck..."

Charlie tries his best to laugh, but it comes out as a painful sob. Ted pulls him back by the shoulders and embraces him from behind. "College, work, they wanted to stay but couldn't. I should probably text them that you didn't die in your sleep." Carson half smiles, finally putting his glasses on. Ted focuses on Charlie. "Hey, Charlie, he's alive and the doctors say he'll be fine in a couple months. I know it's hard but he will be okay." When Charlie doesn't respond he turns him around, placing his hands on his shoulders. "He will be okay."

Carson's face contorts to confusion. "Months?! Damn I fucked up..." 

Realizing quickly, Charlie looks up at Ted again. "Where did Wilbur go? I didn't see him through the chaos at the party."

"He must have left," Ted concludes, pulling Charlie in to hug him from behind again. "He didn't seem like the social type to me."

Charlie chuckles. "You aren't my dad, Ted."

"Do you want me to stop?" Ted raises his eyebrows, letting go of Charlie, "Because I'll stop if you want."

"No it's okay I was making a joke I want comfort right now." Ted swoops back down to hug Charlie again.

Carson looks over at Charlie. "Did you see that weird guy at the party? Gave me some bad vibes, I dunno about you."

Ted's brows furrow. Charlie looks down at Carson, tears finally dry for now. "The one in the suit? Yeah."

"I think he was talking to Wilbur before you jumped," Ted says. "I don't know what was up with him. Nobody knew him; I asked around."

Charlie thinks for a moment. "Perhaps a businessman who saw a chance at the party and tried to sell some shit I dunno..." The more he thinks about it the more suspicious the whole thing gets. "Do any of you know Wilbur's number?"

Carson and Ted shake their heads. Charlie looks down.

"Frick dude, I gotta find him."

Ted becomes puzzled. "Wait why? You weren't best friends were you?"

Charlie shakes his head. "No it's just... I have a bad feeling. The suit guy, Wilbur's unhappiness, you almost dying-" Charlie almost gets choked up again. He swallows hard, then sighs. "I don't know I just wanna know everyone at the party is safe."

"I wasn't," Carson laughs, then grimaces at the pain it causes. "Dude, I can't laugh for months. This is gonna suck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing this at 11 pm with my cat on my stomach so please excuse any grammatical errors or mistakes k love i honey


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH i know its been forever since an update but the holidays have been kicking my ass and i haven't had an off day in weeks.
> 
> yeah wilburs gonna suffer for a while sorry

day 2

"Where are we?" Wilbur worked up the courage to ask. After he was told to get dressed and come with him, they kept walking through the day and through the night as well. Wilbur is exhausted. Schlatt walks in front of him, though still close enough to grab Wilbur if necessary, with his hands clasped behind his back. He turns around at the question, now walking backwards. Having gotten no response, Wilbur asks the question again. "Where are we? This doesn't look like New York..."

All he gets from Schlatt is an empty stare. The two keep moving, however, and Wilbur feels completely powerless. He wants to run away, but something won't let him. Something emotional. Something physical. It's not attraction, God, he hates Schlatt, but a force clearly beyond his understanding. Schlatt either controls it, or is using it to his advantage.

Wilbur studies the man in front of him. Short, brown hair. Dark brown horns on either side of his head. Fair skin. His left eye is brown and his right eye is a bluish grey. Tall, he'd guess just over 6 feet. If he ever escapes, he now has a description.

And then the two of them are in a room. It's empty as far as Wilbur can tell, but dark and dusty and bleak. He feels his stomach drop just being there. There aren't any windows, and there's a lightbulb above the center of the room. There's a small TV back against one of the walls. Wilbur hopes it works.

Schlatt takes Wilbur's hand and leads him to the center. "First stage: Limbo," he states, the last word coming out in a sing-song tone. "Introductory stage, very simple, and gets you acquainted with what we will be doing." Wilbur watches as Schlatt moves around the room, fidgeting with the TV antennae, looking at the blank walls, and waving some of the dust out of the air. He looks at Wilbur in almost an innocent way, as if silently asking if he's okay. 

'Manipulation,' Wilbur thinks, then nods. "Yea-yeah, I get it."

Schlatt's expression sinks. "Aw, what's wrong? Scared of what will happen here?" He wraps his arms around Wilbur, pulling him in too-close-for-comfort and looking him directly in the eye. Even if Wilbur tried to move away, he couldn't. He doesn't say anything either.

Schlatt smiles, then lets go. "Here let me show you," Schlatt moves to be a couple feet away from Wilbur before clearing his throat. "In this room, there will be... Nothing!" He jumps and does jazz hands upon landing. Wilbur jumps in surprise, but shakily sighs in relief afterwards. 

"Yeah, nothing's gonna happen to you. And that's the fun part."

All traces of relief wash away from Wilbur's face. He stares at Schlatt in terror, who has now made his way uncomfortably close to Wilbur's face. "You..." Wilbur begins. "You mean-"

"Yup! No food, no water, no people around, absolutely nothing except for the light above you, and the TV over there." Schlatt circles Wilbur, almost basking in his fear, and smiles. "And if you think that's bad?" He laughs. No, not laughs. Cackles. "Wait until the next few days!" 

Wilbur feels his bones freeze up. "But... Why?" His voice is weak, he's tearing up, and could pass out any minute. If anyone were to see him like this he can guarantee that he would be the laughingstock of his college for years.

Schlatt laughs normally now, walking to the still agape door. Wilbur curses himself that he didn't take the chance to escape. "Well, Wilbur, you see..." Schlatt walks out, closing the door agonizingly slowly. "You made a bet."

The door is slammed shut.

Having not heard the click of a lock, Wilbur scrambles to open it and run. However, as soon as he reaches the door, it's gone. The doorknob is no longer there, and he can't feel the doorframe either.

Wilbur takes a deep breath, then screams: "PLEASE! HELP! I'M TRAPPED! PLEASE!" The sound echoes through the room, and it hurts his ears, but he doesn't care right now. He just wants to get out. After minutes of screaming and scratching at the wall, Wilbur feels sick so he slows to a stop. Feeling hot tears run down his face, he accepts that nobody can hear him, and he will die here, alone.

Wilbur sits down on the ground, now openly crying, looks around one more time, then falls asleep.


	5. Wait What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Charlie going crazy?

"Please."

Charlie groans, shifting to his side. Whoever the hell is screaming this loud this early in the morning shouldn't be allowed outside.

"Help!"

Or anywhere this close to him, specifically. He opens his eyes, looking around the room before sitting up and grabbing his glasses. 

"I'm trapped!!"

The screaming gets louder. Charlie puts his glasses on and lifts the covers off his body. Is he going crazy or is that Wilbur's voice? He stands up, worriedly looking for the source of the screaming.

"PLEASE!!"

Charlie cringes at the volume. The screaming is coming from his closet door.

Wait.

What.

Turning to the closet door, Charlie's brow furrows. How is that possible? Before he can respond, another scream echoes from behind the door.

"PLEASE!! ANYONE!" Now accompanying the screams is some nice soothing scratching of the door. Charlie briefly covers his ears before approaching the door. 

"Wilbur?" He asks, unsure of the whole situation. He could be dreaming, but it feels so real that he has to try. Wilbur doesn't seem to hear him and continues scratching and screaming.

"I AM TRAPPED IN THIS ROOM! I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!"

Charlie is now thoroughly convinced that there's some sort of secret passageway in his apartment. He grabs onto the door handle, and tried to open the closet door, but it just won't open. He jiggles the lock but it doesnt budge.

~~**lure the prey. make him think it's a dire situation and that he will or can fix it.** ~~

"Wilbur!" Charlie shouts, hopeful that he can save his friend. "When I get you out tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Ted barges into Charlie's room. Charlie completely forgot he shared an apartment with Ted and Carson. "What is going on?!" Ted says, before he hears the scratching and yelling too.

"I NEED HELP!!" Wilbur cries. The two can feel Wilbur's desperation in his voice.

Ted looks at Charlie wide-eyed, before knocking on the door. "Wilbur how are you in there?" Ted asks, trying to be heard over the scratching. When he touches the door, however, he can't feel the vibrations of the nails on wood against his hand. He becomes even more confused. "Charles what the hell is happening?"

Charlie won't give up. He's almost trying to pry the door off its hinges. "I don't know!" He yells, grunting from the physical strain. "But we need to get him-"

"PLEASE! ANYONE HELP ME!" Wilbur sobs, scratching more frantically. You can hear his ragged and loud breath through the door. Ted pushes Charlie off the door handle, puts one of his legs on the wall beside the door, and pulls as hard as he can.

~~**the more the fucking**~~ ~~**merrier.** ~~

The scratches die down to a stop. The sobs begin to fade but are still present. Ted pulls hard enough to where the closet lock breaks, and inside the closet is a long and dark hallway, at the end there's a hardly noticable black door.

Ted and Charlie pause and look at each other. "Uh, isn't this that one thing from Coraline?" Charlie asks, stepping forward some.

Before he can go in, Ted grabs his shoulder. "I'm going too. Be very careful." Ted holds Charlie close as they both make their way into the dark hallway.

Charlie looks up at Ted. "You know," he says. "I never noticed this hallway in my closet before."

"Neither did I but this isn't my room," Ted whispers.

As they make it to the black door, and Charlie gently grasps the doorknob. He hears nothing on the other side, but is determined to find Wilbur, so he turns and opens the door.

There, in the room, is Wilbur, lying on the concrete floor with a tearstained face. Charlie gasps, and Ted holds the door open to make sure they don't get locked in there too. Charlie kneels down to look at Wilbur. "Wilbur!" he cries, shaking Wilbur's body. "Please wake up please wake up!" He remains unresponsive. Charlie feels a knot building in his stomach. He can't almost lose two friends in 48 hours. "Please we heard you! We're here!"

Wilbur groans, his voice gone from all the screaming he did. He slowly opens his eyes to see Charlie. His eyes widen and a weak smile grows on his face. "Charlie," he manages, throat cracked and dry. "Thank you."

Charlie turns to Ted. "I can't carry him! We have to take him and go!"

~~**lock them in. lock all of them in.** ~~

Ted steps away from the door but before it can close Charlie grabs it. He glances at Ted, who's picking Wilbur up and helping him walk to the door.

~~**i can't lock them in. i can't. only one made the bet. no no no no no no no NO NO NO** ~~

" _ **NO!!**_ " Schlatt screeches and he jumps down from the ceiling and grabs Wilbur away from Ted by the neck. Wilbur is promptly let go once taken, and Ted whips around.

Charlie peeks back from in the hallway. "Ted! Where's Wilbur?!" He cries.

"Charlie, go! I got this!" Ted responds, staring at Schlatt in all his disgusting beauty.

He has to be another creature of some kind. He has ram horns, claws instead of nails, and a snarling, drooling mouth with sharp teeth lining it. A dog like growl emits from him as he guards the coughing Wilbur behind him.

Ted finally speaks. "Look, I don't-"

" **Mine,** " Growls Schlatt, staring deep into Ted's eyes. " **Go.** "

Ted shudders at the intensity of Schlatt's words. "I don't know who you are or what you want with Wilbur but he needs to come with me." Ted begins to walk around to Wilbur, who's watching him with hope.

Schlatt looks at Wilbur then at Ted and screeches. " _ **NO!!**_ " He launches forward, knocking Ted onto the ground and biting deep into his arm. Ted cries out in pain, both from in his arm and in his ears, then kicks Schlatt off of him. Wilbur huddles in a corner, holding his ears after the screech. He watches as Ted kicks Schlatt off of himself and backs away into the dark hallway, and the door is slammed shut.

All is silent in the empty room, except for Schlatt's heavy panting and Wilbur's quiet cries.

\----------

"Ted!" Charlie calls out, helping Ted onto his feet and leading him into his bedroom again, before they both fall the the floor, exhausted. Ted kicks the closet door closed, then reaches out beside him to Charlie. Ted's arm is soaked in blood, covered in extremely deep cuts, almost shaped like dog teeth. Hurriedly the both of them grab a towel and wrap it around his arm before it bleeds more.

After they wrap Ted's arm up Charlie just stares at the closet door, before breaking down into tears. Ted walks over and hugs Charlie tight, who hugs him back. "We couldn't save him," Charlie sobs. "We-we didn't stop the suit guy from the pa-party..." Ted doesn't say anything. He stares at the closet door for a few more moments before looking back down at Charlie.

"I'm calling the police," Ted murmurs. "I am calling the police and reporting this shit if it's the last thing I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: sends this chapter to a friend
> 
> said friend: IF THEY DONT BECOME BEST FRIENDS BY THE END OF THIS AU I SWEAR TO GOD-


	6. Day 2, Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is still huddled in the corner.
> 
> Schlatt doesn't remember.

Schlatt's breathing slows as he regains composure. He begins to look around the room with an untainted eye, before noticing that Wilbur's gone. His eyes widen and his breath hitches. Schlatt stands up faster than he thinks he ever has before.

"Wilbur?!" He cries out. Behind him, though he doesn't see, Wilbur flinches upon hearing his name. He doesn't move from his spot though, just watching Schlatt from as much of a distance they can have. 

Upon not hearing Wilbur, Schlatt panics more. "Wilbur?! Where are you?!"

Wilbur still won't move. He holds his breath, hoping that if he can't be found Schlatt would leave, making room for his escape.

How he'll escape, he still doesn't know, but he'll figure it out.

"No no no I lost one again," Schlatt's yell progresses into a weak whine, and he puts his hands over his face. "They're gonna kill me! I can't lose more than one in under a year!" Schlatt whimpers as he backs up into the wall next to the TV, on the other side of the room than Wilbur.

Momentarily Wilbur pities and worries for Schlatt. 'Who's they? Is he not doing this for fun?' He wonders, still not moving from his perch in the corner. Schlatt sits down against the wall, knees against his chest, and hangs his head. He emits more dog-like sounds, whimpering and whining. Every now and then he shivers.

Wilbur begins to panic. 'What if he knows I'm here but is trying to trick me? What if he's manipulating me again? What if this isn't the real Schlatt?

'How are we gonna get out of here?'

Slowly, Wilbur inches his way towards Schlatt, who seems to have fallen asleep. He thinks he's making a lot of noise, and all things considered Schlatt should have noticed him by now, which makes Wilbur even more suspicious. But, he has a plan.

From being around Americans, specifically New Yorkers, for the past couple years Wilbur thinks he can do a pretty convincing New York accent. Whenever he called his mum and put on the accent she believed it was a New Yorker talking. Though, that could also have been his mum's support.

But he's pretty confident.

'Manipulate me, get manipulated back bitch.'

Wilbur is now sitting right in front of Schlatt, who still hasn't moved or done anything. Wilbur seriously would've believed it if Schlatt was drunk and passed out. However, he gets to what he was doing and quietly clears his throat.

"Mr. Schlatt," he says in his New York accent. Wilbur starts to overthink; Did he do it wrong? What if Schlatt immediately knows it's him? Will he even react? What-

Schlatt lifts his arms up, wrists together. "I know you're angry, Mr., just take me now," He grumbles, his head still hung and held up by his knees.

Wilbur tilts his head. "Right here?" He questions.

Sighing, Schlatt lets his legs fall straight, then moves them apart some, His arms fall limp against his sides and the floor. "Sure, why not, don' pass up an opportunity to lock me up like you've been wanting to for millennia..."

Wilbur realizes that he is no longer being played with by forces beyond his control, but that he is playing with the forces beyond his control. So, he decides to wring some information from his captor. "What did you do this time?"

Schlatt sighs again, bringing his legs back up to his chest. "I caught a kid at a college party on the outskirts of New York City. For you, right, an'... Foreign kid, from Ireland or somethin', really reserved... An' I got him to subconsciously agree to go through your Nine Circles, Mr., an' his friends heard him, an'..." Schlatt sniffs, and Wilbur is taken aback.

Is Schlatt crying?

"Jus' take me and lock me in with that Baekuni guy, or throw me into the kitchen, I dunno," Schlatt continues, waving his hand in a dismissal motion again. 

Wilbur can't keep up the act anymore. "Is everything okay?" He asks, normally this time. He gasps, then covers his mouth. He stares wide-eyed at Schlatt, who slowly lifts his head to look at him.

"You're here," Schlatt almost whispers. "You're here!" he exclaims, moving over to grab Wilbur's head. "Don't you dare scare me like that again," He yells through gritted teeth, before pausing. He stares Wilbur directly in the eye. "Wait. What do you mean 'Am I okay?' How much of that conversation did you hear?!"

Wilbur is slightly caught off guard by the question. "Uh, almost all of it," he responds.

"Where were you then?! I thought you escaped," Schlatt says, finally letting go of Wilbur's head and leaning back against the wall, this time much more relaxed.

Wilbur shakes his head. "Well, um, the guy disappeared, and uh, I heard you talking to yourself and it sounded bad," He moves to sit down cross-legged across from Schlatt. "So I asked is all."

Standing up and adjusting his suit, Schlatt clears his throat. "Well everything's fine and none of your business." Schlatt looks down before kicking Wilbur out of the way as he walks to the magical reappearing door in front of him. He's clearly had a change of heart. "You shouldn't look too deep into something you can never really understand.

"We're gonna end this stage a little early. I think you're ready for stage two, Wilbur." Schlatt continues as he opens the door and walks out.

Wilbur sighs, then stands up to follow Schlatt. He may be playing around with beings beyond his understanding, but said "beings" are probably too dumb to even notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, its all coming together part 1
> 
> also if you think that schlatt is becoming too much of a sob story later on please let me know, i dont want him to be pitied too much


	7. Quick Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaa

OKAY SO

i got locked out of the account and wasnt able to post the next chapter

then i got sidetracked and eventually DELETED the chapter like an idiot

and then completely forgot about this story

uhm

i do plan to continue this story, but the next chapter is deleted and tbh idk where to go next with it currently

but i DO wanna continue so i hope you understand

plus i have like 8 different stories im working on aswell so it might be a while

today i was able to log back in, but yeah

thank you for all the support it rlly makes me happy that people enjoy this story :DD 

see you all next update!!!


	8. ???

uhhh

okay so

with everything that's going on with lunch club i dont know if im gonna continue this story.

i dont know how to approach the situation. 

this may not be continued

so im sorry.

hopefully everything gets sorted out. until then im not going to work on this any further.

again thanks for enjoying it!

much love <3


End file.
